1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to frameless chairs, and more particularly, to a frameless chair having a structural configuration which, among other things, increases longevity, durability, washability, and shapability of the same.
2. Background Art
Frameless chairs have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, frameless chairs filled with beads of polystyrene foam have likewise been known in the art. While such conventional frameless chairs have become popular, their shapability and durability, among other things, remains largely problematic. In particular, after a conventional frameless chair has been occupied by a person, the beads of polystyrene foam which are held within the liner of the chair result in the chair having depression where the person was sitting. The depression remains in the chair unless and until a person reshapes the chair by exerting physical force upon itxe2x80x94such as by rolling, shaking, or fluffing the chair.
A second problem associated with conventional frameless chairs is that once the outer liner of the chair has been worn through by normal wear and tear or otherwise damaged by accidental puncturing, the beads of polystyrene foam are readily released from the chair and, in turn, can endanger, for example, small children and/or animals. Moreover, inasmuch as conventional chairs have only one liner, washing such a liner is extremely difficult because the numerous beads of polystyrene foam must first be removed before the liner can be machine washed. In addition, conventional frameless chairs have material and stitching patterns that are not conducive to promoting chair longevity. Specifically, for example, the stitching used in conventional frameless chairs is externally exposed making it vulnerable to xe2x80x9ccatchingxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9csnaggingxe2x80x9d by an occupant.
The present invention is directed to a frameless chair comprising: (a) a unitary outer liner, wherein the unitary outer liner is flexible and at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the unitary outer liner comprises two substantially circular lobes which emanate contiguously from opposite ends of a regular or non-regular polygonal member, and further wherein the two substantially circular lobes are secured to each other to, in turn, form a substantially spherical outer liner; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the regular or non-regular polygonal member may comprise a substantially rectangular member.
The present invention is also directed to a frameless chair comprising: (a) a unitary outer liner, wherein the unitary outer liner is flexible and at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the unitary outer liner comprises two substantially circular lobes which emanate contiguously from opposite ends of a regular or non-regular polygonal member, and further wherein the two substantially circular lobes are secured to the regular or non-regular polygonal member to, in turn, form a substantially spherical outer liner; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
The present invention is further directed to a frameless chair comprising: (a) an outer liner, wherein the outer liner is at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the outer liner comprises: (1) a first flexible component having a substantially lemniscate peripheral geometry; and (2) a second flexible component having a substantially lemniscate peripheral geometry, wherein the first flexible component is secured to the second flexible component to, in turn, form a substantially spherical outer liner; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
In accordance with the present invention a frameless chair is disclosed as comprising: (a) an outer liner, wherein the outer liner is at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the outer liner comprises: (1) a first flexible component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry; and (2) a second flexible component having a substantially circular peripheral geometry, wherein the first flexible component is secured to the second flexible component to, in turn, form a substantially spherical outer liner; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
The present invention is also directed to a frameless chair comprising: (a) an outer liner, wherein the outer liner is at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the outer liner comprises: (1) a first flexible component having a substantially biconvex peripheral geometry; (2) a second flexible component having a substantially biconvex peripheral geometry; and (3) a third flexible component having a substantially biconvex peripheral geometry, wherein the first flexible component is secured to the second flexible component, and wherein the second flexible component is secured to the third flexible component, and further wherein the third flexible component is secured to the first flexible component to, in turn, form a substantially spherical outer liner; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
The present invention is further directed to a frameless chair comprising: (a) an outer liner, wherein the outer liner is at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the outer liner comprises at least three flexible components having a substantially biconvex peripheral geometry, and further wherein each one of the at least three flexible components is secured to two others of the at least three flexible components to, in turn, form a substantially spherical outer liner; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
In accordance with the present invention a frameless chair is disclosed as comprising: (a) an outer liner, wherein the outer liner is at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the outer liner comprises four flexible components having a substantially pyriform peripheral geometry, and further wherein the four flexible components are secured to each other to, in turn, form a substantially spherical outer liner; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
The present invention is further directed to a frameless chair comprising: (a) an outer liner, wherein the outer liner is at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the outer liner comprises eight flexible components having a substantially hemipyriform peripheral geometry, and further wherein the eight flexible components are secured together to, in turn, form a substantially spherical outer liner; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
Moreover, the present invention is directed to a frameless chair comprising: (a) a unitary outer liner, wherein the unitary outer liner is flexible and at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the unitary outer liner comprises an unassembled outer peripheral geometry represented by the structure of the outer liner provided in FIG. 6A, FIG. 6B, FIG. 8A, or FIG. 8B; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
The present invention is also directed to a frameless chair comprising: (a) an outer liner, wherein the outer liner is at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the outer liner comprises two flexible components comprising outer peripheral geometries represented by the structures of the members of the outer liner provided in FIG. 10A, FIG. 10B, or FIG. 12; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
The present invention is further directed to a frameless chair comprising: (a) an outer liner, wherein the outer liner is at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the outer liner comprises at least three flexible components comprising outer peripheral geometries represented by the structures of the members of the outer liner provided in FIG. 14; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
Furthermore, the present invention is directed to a frameless chair comprising: (a) an outer liner, wherein the outer liner is at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the outer liner comprises four flexible components comprising outer peripheral geometries represented by the structures of the members of the outer liner provided in FIG. 16; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
The present invention is directed to a frameless chair comprising: (a) an outer liner, wherein the outer liner is at least partially gas permeable, and further wherein the outer liner comprises eight flexible components comprising outer peripheral geometries represented by the structures of the members of the outer liner provided in FIG. 18; and (b) a plurality of polyurethane foam pieces retained within the outer liner.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the frameless chair further comprises an inner liner positioned within the outer liner, wherein the plurality of polyurethane pieces are retained within the inner liner.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the frameless chair further comprises a looped handle.
Preferably, the density of the polyurethane foam pieces ranges from between approximately 1.0 and approximately 4.0 pounds per cubic foot.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the outer liner includes at least one seam having an outer surface and an inner surface, wherein the outer surface of the seam is void of any exposed stitching.